Lindsey Strauss
Lindsey Evelyn Strauss is an editor who worked and fell in love with Lucas Scott. While she did try to impress Lucas' family and friends, quickly befriending Haley and Brooke, she clashed with Lucas' ex-girlfriend Peyton because she was jealous of what Lucas and Peyton had together. Lindsey and Lucas were eventually engaged but Lindsey knew he would never stop loving Peyton, so she left him at the altar. Lucas tried to persuade her to come back to him, but in the end, he accepted his feelings for Peyton and the two got engaged and Lindsey returned to New York. Lucas later visited her when his second novel was released and the two parted on good terms, despite her inital annoyance that he and Peyton were now engaged. Character History Before the Series The first time Lindsey met Haley was at a cafe, as Haley wanted to interrogate her, asking her to bring her driver's license. When she made it as an editor (her dream job), she got a lucky bamboo which she saw as a symbol that she had made her dream. When Brooke opened Clothes Over Bro's in Tree Hill and Peyton opened Red Bedroom Records she gave both of them a lucky bamboo. Lindsey attended an Ivy League school. She then followed her father into publishing, as he owned publishing company. She joined it, although she feels as though she has to prove herself, more so than others. Haley got close to Lindsey as she was unsure about her, though she was rooting for Lucas to be with Peyton or Brooke. She asked Haley ‘I want this to be Lucas’ best writing. The best writing he has in him, because Peyton deserves it. Jimmy and Keith deserve it, and that day deserves it.’ and ever since that day they have been friends. Ever since Lindsey was young, she has been claustrophobic. Her dad died of cancer but not before being unable to walk, talk or even recognize her. She had to turn off his ventilator and the last breath he took, she can still hear. Season 5 Lindsey and Lucas begin a relationship. Although Lucas lives in Tree Hill, while Lindsey still lives and works in New York and travels down to visit Lucas regularly, while also working on editing his second novel. When Lucas' ex-girlfriends Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis return to Tree Hill, Lindsey becomes insecure in her relationship, although she starts a friendship with Brooke, but due to Peyton's lasting feelings for Lucas the two girls are bitter and rude to each other, although Lindsey always had admired the "Peyton from the book". After fighting with Lucas over Peyton, Lucas proposed to her she said yes and the two begin to plan their wedding with Haley as the matron of honor and Brooke designing Lindsey's wedding dress. After Haley and Nathan separate both Lindsey and Lucas aim to reconcile the couple by hosting a joint wedding shower. During her wedding, she linked "The Comet" to Peyton and believes she can't marry him because of his love for Peyton, shocking Lucas. Later on, Lindsey tells Lucas that she is with someone else, Lucas is enraged and takes out his frustrations on his basketball game. Lindsey then returns to Lucas' home to retrieve the rest of her stuff and give back Lucas' ring before leaving. Season 6 Lindsey appears in Lucas's dream about which girl he has to marry, whom tuns out to be Peyton. When Lucas has to go to New York to meet with Lindsey about his book tour, he tells her he is going to marry Peyton. She asks him why he couldn't tell her this over the phone. However, they leave on good terms. Relationships *''Relationships'': Lindsey Strauss/Relationships *''Family'': Lindsey Strauss/Family Family Lindsey was raised in a loving family by her two parents. And held a very strong relationship with her father and aimed to follow his footsteps career-wise. When Lindsey started dating Lucas Scott, he and her father got on well together, although not long after starting her relationship her father became sick and painfully died of cancer leaving Lindsey devastated. Romantic Life After starting to edit, Lucas Scott's first novel the two began to enter a romantic relationship and would split their time between; Tree Hill and New York. Lucas helped Lindsey through her father's death from cancer during their relationship. The first strains in their relationship began when Lucas' ex-girlfriend Peyton Sawyer returned to town and the couple would fight due to Peyton's feelings for Lucas. Despite this the two became engaged and began planning their wedding. But on the wedding day Lindsey couldn't go through with it believing Lucas too had feelings for Peyton and left him at the alter. Lucas continuously called and e-mailed Lindsey trying to reconcile their relationship, until he finally realized it was over. Career Lindsey began her career as a junior book editor in her father's publishing company. The very first book she edited was Lucas' An Unkindness of Ravens. But she struggled with the image she had of only getting her job due to being the bosses daughter. But she overcome it when she proved she was good at her job and deserved it. Trivia * She has the same initials as Lucas Scott, her former fiance. Strauss, Lindsey Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Villains